iSlumber Party
by Moviepal
Summary: Carly and Sam have a slumber party with a few girls from school as Spencer,Freddie,and Gibby sit down to watch some movies
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for all the great comments. Here is what I hope is a fun and funny sequel!

iSlumber Party part 1

P.O.V. Carly

I tiptoe into my room at about 7:30 in the morning and see Sam and Freddie fast asleep in my bed. I know my smile must be a mile wide but the are so cute together! Sam is lying on Freddie's chest (when did he get hair on his chest?) and his arms were wrapped around her. I don't think I have ever seen Sam look so at peace or so happy in my life. "Good morning lovebirds," I whisper close to Sam's ear. She blinks open her eyes and looks up at Freddie as she smiles and speaks, "Mmmm… morning Carls, what time is it?"

"7:30, did "rehearsal" go well last night?" I asked with more than just a little smile on my face.

"MMMMM… wonderful," she purrs and stretches.

"I'm going to go fix breakfast; you two get dressed and get Freddie out of here while Spencer is in the shower," I tell her as I turn to leave.

Sam P.O.V.

After I get Freddie up (pun indented) and down the elevator, I start down stairs. I am in the best state of mind I have ever been in. How come I never thought of doing that with Freddie before? Dear god, I'm humming what is now our song and SKIPPING! What has he done to me, I'm a girly girl, and I think I like it! I am coming down the stairs as I hear Spencer scream, "Carly, where are the towels!"

"Same place as always," Carly yells back.

"Ok, thanks"

"I smell bacon, mammas hungry," I say as I slide into the kitchen in my shorts, "sexy" rainbow socks, and Freddie's "Hard To Die 2: Runway Of Death" tee-shirt It hangs down to my knees almost and smells like my man.

"Where's Freddie?" Carly asks in a low tone.

"He took the elevator down and will be over after he cleans up," I say.

"Well judging by the goofy grin on your face last night must have been wonderful," Carly states as she sets the eggs and bacon on the table.

"I don't kiss and tell," is all I say as I grab the O.J. from the fridge and seat myself at the table.

"Kiss and what Sam?" Spencer asked as he walks into the room, hair wrapped in a towel and a orange bathrobe on.

"Nothing Spence, I like the robe."

"Thanks, Socko's mom made it for me out of old underwear."

"Ewww!'

"No it's cool she washed them," Spencer said as he sat down and racked eggs onto his plate and eyed the bacon trying to decide if he could beat my fork and grab a few pieces. "So Sam, how did you sleep last night?"

I choked on the piece of bacon and egg in my mouth as Carly sprayed us both with O.J.!

"Chez Carly what was that?" Spencer asked as he jumped up. "Are you ok Sam?"

I can say nothing as no air is reaching my lungs. Spencer hits me in the back and the whole mess comes flying out across the table and lands in his plate. .

"Oh my, I'm so sorry ," Carly finally gets out after several choughs.

"Don't take such big gulps sis," Spencer scolds her as he tilts his head to the left and asks me, "Isn't that Freddie's "Hard To Die" shirt?"

Now it's my turn to spit O.J. on the table as I choke."Huh?"

"Isn't that Freddie's tee-shirt?" he asks again.

"I guess, he must have left it in Carly's room after one of our skits, " I lie.

"Don't let him see you with it on he"ll want it back."

As if on cue Freddie walks through the front door, "Morning Spence, Carly, Sam," he greets us as he walks through the door.

Morning Freddie"

"Morning fredman"

"Morning ba… uh… nub."

Crap I almost blew it.

"Don't forget about the "Hard To Die" marathon here tonight my man," Spencer says as he goes into his room. "Don't drink the O.J. Sam and Carly both spit in out and on me! Got to change cloths"

"You got it Spence and Gibby is bringing the dip and some drinks"

"Cool"

"Spencer you know Sam and I are having the girls over for a slumber party tonight," Carly says.

"I know, but if you girls are hear all night I need some male power with me, he speaks as he goes into his room.

"Hum." Freddie says as he walks into the kitchen and plants a very passionate kiss on me. "Maybe I should come upstairs and visit later."

"You did, last night," I say and laugh. He blushes and reaches for bacon. I thump his hand with my fork and tell him, "I may be in love with you, but momma doesn't share! NEVER!"

"Ouch," he says as he rubs his hand. "Not one piece"

"You also got that last night", I tell him. "I might let you have some for a kiss"

Before I finish he's lifting me up and kissing me. Our tongues dance in each others mouths. The fire works start in my head and I can feel me getting aroused. I would love nothing better than to go back upstairs again.

"Just came to say morning, I have to go with my mom to look for a new car. I'll see you later babe ,"and then to Carly ,"later Carly."

Freddie is going to be here tonight? This should be interesting night

Hope you like the story so far. Part 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

iSlumber Party part 2

Thanks for all the comments. It means a lot!

Sam P.O.V.

Crazy kept Freddie out most of the day looking for the safest car she could find. I can't believe I haven't seen him all day. I really have missed his voice, eyes, hair, arms, mouth … well you get the drift. My lord I've got it bad! That nerd has stolen not just my heart but my mind!

Carly and I spent the day getting ready for the slumber party. I'm looking forward this more than I usually do.

"So when are you and Freddie going to reveal yourselves to the rest of the world," Carly asks me as we make pigs in a blanket in the kitchen.

"In due time Carlotta, in due time"

"You both can't keep this up forever," she reminds me.

"It's just fun right now Carls," I tell her. "It's like being the only one who knows the punch line to a joke or the ending to a movie, you know. We just want to enjoy the newness of this and keep everyone else away. Does that make sense?"

"Actually it sounds beautiful Sam," She states and turns to me. "I have never seen you this happy in my life, or Freddie for that matter."

Spencer blasted through the door right then with at least 4 bags of groceries and breathing hard. "Man the elevator is out again," he states as he sets down the bags. "I got all four "Hard To Die" movies for tonight and I got you gals some trashy "chick flixs" to watch. "

"Thanks bro, did you get the cookie mixes?"

"What kind of brother do you think I am, of course," he smiles as he pulls three bags of cookie mix.

"Are you girls going to share with us?" Freddie asks as he comes through the door.

I have to fight the urge to run and give him a hug and a kiss. Damn he is one fine dork and he's all mine.

"Only if you guys are good," Carly states and leans over to me and whispers, "Close your mouth Sam you're drooling."

I blush and say, "What took you so long dork?"I wink at him and give him my best sexy stare.

"Well troll," he smiles back, "Mom took forever to get a car. It looks like a big box with tires on it!"

He walks into the kitchen humming the tune from last night and seems to get great joy out of the blush he gets from me.

"Hey what's the name of that song, Sam has been humming that all day?" Spencer asked.

Now it's my turn to see Freddie blush as he answers, "Falling Into You" by Celine Dion."

"It's very romantic," Carly says as she pokes me under the table. "A great song to make out to."

Now we both blush and Spencer cocks his head and asks Freddie, "You ready for the "Hard To Die" movies my man?"

"Yes I am," Freddie states. "Next weekend Spence, Hard To Die 5: Retirement Home Smackdown" are you ready?"

"I am there"

"Well let me go get my stuff and I'll be right back," Freddie says and turns to leave (also giving me a squeeze on the shoulder as he goes by.

"I'll be right back got to check something," I say as I head for the door. As soon as the door shuts Freddie turns around and catches me in mid leap. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and kiss him. I lick his lips and he opens his mouth and we play tongue tag for awhile.

"Oh my God I've missed you today," I tell him as soon as we come up for air. "I really want you right now!" I crush my lips back on his before he can answer or say anything.

"Oh man have I been wanting to do this all day," he said. "I see you still have my shirt on"

"Mmmm… and I'm going to keep now," I tell him. "I love the fact it smells like you and it helps me cope when you're not around"

He smiles as he puts me down and flashes the smile of his at me, "Ok, It's yours."

Just as I'm about to kiss him again I hear the girls coming down the hall and race inside Carly's place with a last lecherous look at the nerd hunk that has my heart.

Two hours later, Carly, Donna, Sara, Lilly, and I are in Carly's room talking about boys and doing makeovers. I know, me allowing anyone to do a makeover on me doesn't sound like me! See what love has done to me!

"Todd is just such a booger," Donna chats as she paints my finger nails. "I mean show up late and then expect me to pay for the movie!"

"At least he showed," Lilly said looking all sad. "Joey didn't even come late"

"Did you guys get a look at Drake yesterday," Sara asked. "He's so dreamy!"

"Brad is really cute," Carly pipes in as she braids Sara's hair.

"I'll tell you who's cute," Donna adds, "Freddie is."

I blush at the statement and feel a little… I don't know what. Carly smiles real big at me and I kind of laugh.

"Well it's true," Donna states again, "How do you two work around him and hang around him so much without falling for him?"

I find myself coughing once again as Carly almost falls out on the floor laughing.

"Nah, he's not my type," I say through the worlds biggest shit eating grin. Carly actually snorts at that remark, she laughs so hard.

"Well I think Donna's right," Sara chimes in. "All that dark hair and those eyes… ahhh… he can produce MY show anytime," she smirks!

I feel Carly's nails dig into my knee as I truly have to fight the urge to slap Sara. She better stay away from man, the skank!

"Hey lets go down and bake the cookies and stair at him and Gibby," Lilly states.

"Gibby," we all turn to her at once and say with a mixture of disbelief and some mild laughs.

"Sure, you ever seen him with his shirt off"

"Everyday," Donna speaks. "You think HE"S Sexy!"

"Come on lets go see what the guys are doing down there," Carly says.

Yes indeed this is going to be a very interesting night!

Hope you enjoy! More to come. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

iSlumber Party Part 3

Thanks for all the great feedback on my story. I'm glad you guys are liking it!

Sam P.O.V.

We creep to the top of the stairs and look down into the living room. Frozen on the T.V. screen is Willis Brute wearing nothing but his boxer shorts hiding behind a row of plants. They are still on the original "Hard To Die" movie it seems. But to our surprise not a sign of the guys!

Spencer's head suddenly pops out from behind the counter with marshmallow gun at the ready. Now Gibby's head comes up from the other side also carrying a marshmallow gun as if in a combat mission. He is shirtless of course!

"Mmmm," Lilly moans as I roll my eyes. God this girl needs some help!

I look around but don't see Freddie. I turn to whisper to Carly and ask where he is when he pops up from behind the chair next to the couch. He is wearing his Galaxy War boxers and socks, but nothing else! The dark hair on his chest stands out next to his white skin and his muscles ripple across his arms and chest as he leaps and pumps the marshmallow gun and fires hitting both Gibby and Spencer in the head as he lands on the couch laughing.

"Oh my," Donna said as she turns a little red and fans herself. I so could push her down the steps right, the horny cow! "You could catch flies with that mouth of your being so open," I whisper-shout at her! I feel Carly's hand pinch my sholder and I notice that my hands are very close to the witch's back!

"Well Sam I never," she says under her breath.

And you never will you troll, I want to say, but I cover with, "You're making to much noise! They'll hear us!"

"All right girls we've stared enough, lets go make some cookies," Carly interjects, and starts down the steps LOUDLY!

"Crap," Freddie yells as he rolls off the couch and reaches for his shorts and shirt.

"Well, um… hello ladies! We were just… um…," Spencer tried to think of some way to explain the silly game they were playing and having no luck.

"We know," Carly stopped him in mid sentence, "We saw enough of your little "game play" and you all seem to be having fun!"

We all laughed at that as Gibby and Spencer walked to the couch and formed a screen around Freddie as he stood up and got dressed. Dear Lord I want that boy.. NO.. MAN so much right now! He looks right at me and raises his eyebrows at me and I feel like I'm going to dissolve into jelly right here and now!

"Woff!" I swear it just slipped out! It came out as a very low animalistic sound form the pit of my stomach.

"What did you say Sam?" Sara asked me.

"What?" I ask her. "I didn't say anything."

"So what brings you girls down stairs?" Spencer asks.

"Time to make cookies," Carly said.

"Cool, want some help?" Gibby asks

"Sure," Lilly states as she stairs at Gibby like he hung the moon. Truly this girl needs lots of therapy!

We all head into the kitchen, except Freddie, who heads into Spencer's room. Less than one minute later he yells loudly, "Sam, what the hell did you put in my bag? Get yourself in here and remove it NOW, please!"

Everyone looks at me funny and I just smile and explain, "Momma couldn't let a chance go by to make his day miserable."

I make my way slowly into Spencer's room and feel two powerful arms jerk me off to the side. He's got my back to him and he moves my hair aside from my neck and plants a slow gentle kiss right along the pulse line. His left arm snakes around my waist and he speaks into my neck in a whisper," you smell good. I can't get you out of my head."

"Mmmmm," I purr, "Good! That's just the way I want it"

He turns me around and kisses me very tenderly on the lips.

"Nice boxers by the way," I say after I catch my breath.

He blushes at me and tells me, "I… mmm… Thanks"

"I better get back before they think something."

"I know, I just had to have a kiss," Freddie states as he lets me go.

I just wink and say a prayer thanking God that I was given this man. I walk into the kitchen looking like the cat that ate the canary! Carly looks at me with a smirk and rolls her eyes. "Please, your making me gag."

"Well you did tell me to go for it," I whisper as I walk by her.

"Oh, Freddie." Donna says, with enough sugar dripping from her words to choke a horse, "Can you open this jar of peanut butter for me?"

"Sure," Freddie said as he walked by me and rubbed my butt very softly.

Oh yeah, I'm going to choke a bitch up in here! What a prissy little excuse for a…,I feel Carly jab me in the ribs and hear her say, "She doesn't know he's off the market. Plus you get real jail time for what you're thinking!"

"Oh I wouldn't kill her, just hurt her real bad!

"Sam!"

"Carly!" I have to smile though. Since when did I become so jealous and worried about anyone? Since I fell in love,chezz, I really have become just like every other girl in the world!

"There you go Donna," Freddie said as he set the lid and jar down. "Can I do anything else?"

"Oh I don't know, I'll think of something," She said and let loose the worst giddy laugh I have ever heard.

Freddie looked mildly shocked and blushed. I raised my left fist but found it blocked by Freddie's chest. "Here's something you cow," I shout as Freddie uses his body to block the punch.

"Yug, "He moans as he grabs me by the waist and begins to drag me into the living room.

"Easy Samantha," He coos in my ear, "She didn't mean anything by…"

"My foot, she might just as well have grabbed your crotch!" I'm in a whole other realm now, "Freddie is with me and you better keep your hands and any other part of your body that you want to keep away from him!"

As I finish, it hits me that I have just spilled the beans about everything! Everyone is staring at us and I suddenly want to die. I turn to runaway but Two strong arms hold me in place. Through tears I see Freddie looking down at me and he smiles. He's not mad; he's laughing and has lifted me up to eye level.

"Everyone I would like to introduce the love of my life, the ever unpredictable and always beautiful, Samantha Puckett."

He wraps me close to him and begins to plant a soft and very tender kiss on my lips. I hear everyone go,"Aw."

"Now finally I can let the whole world know how much I love you!" Freddie tells me.

"Oh shut up and kiss me!"

Thanks to all for the reviews and comments about my stories. I hope to write more as time goes on!


End file.
